


Pulling Punches

by Simm



Series: My Silver Lining [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 09:59:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7930363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simm/pseuds/Simm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hondo gets dragged into a sparring match against Boba and Ahsoka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pulling Punches

**Author's Note:**

> The 'My Silver Lining' series is a part of an AU. Hondo grants the ex-Jedi, Ahsoka Tano, asylum after her exile. The Togruta reluctantly joins the Ohnaka Gang and lives & works alongside the bounty hunter in training Boba Fett. The three form an unlikely bond, almost like a family.

The captain had been watching the two from the shade of a makeshift shelter for a while now. They’d been sparring for a while and caught his attention. Ahsoka hadn’t used the force at all to gain the upper hand and Boba’s movements echoed those of his father. Moves the pirate had learnt himself at one point when he and the late Fett used to spar much like they were now.

“You seem to be enjoying yourself over there, **Captain**.” He shifted as Ahsoka shouted out to him, making him feel a little exposed now that he’d been called out. In a brief flurry of movements the stalemate came to an end and Boba lay on his back. He’d missed the final move because of Ahsoka’s distraction.

“Why don’t you come join us?” Ahsoka grinned, showing a pointed grin as she helped Boba to his feet.

“I am _fine_ , thank you.” Hondo crossed his arms, not exactly keen on the idea of being out in the scorching sun fighting.

“I think he’s scared you’ll beat him.” Boba’s voice was barely audible as the accusation was thrown, the two now both grinning. 

“I think he is. Maybe he’s too _scared_ to fight a Jedi.” Ahsoka’s reply was a little louder, obviously trying intentionally to get him to join their pointless sparring.

“I _can_ hear you. I assure you, you are **not** the first Jedi I have fought.” He sank a little in his seat, grumbling a little. How dare they make him out to be a coward.

“Do you think he lost?” Boba’s smirk was followed by a quick glance back at the captain.

“Probably.”

He sighed angrily, his pride being chipped at by bloody children. The nerve...

“Fine! _Fine_. I’ll prove it to you both.” He finally stood as he spoke, pulling off his coat and leaving it behind on the seat

The two beamed at each other, successful at rousing Hondo into engaging in a match. They exchanged quiet words before giving each other some space, apparently both taking on Hondo together, two on one.

“To make it fair I won’t use the force.” 

Hondo scoffed at Ahsoka’s voluntary handicap, “I can beat you either way.”

The Togruta’s teeth filled grin grew as she took her stance, Boba following suit with their fists raised at their captain. It’d been a long time since he sparred. This would definitely be interesting.

Hondo took up his own stance as silence befell them, the scorched air ringing with tension. In all honesty, he was a little rusty. He rarely had a confrontation these days that came down to two on one, himself being the latter. 

“ **Now**!” Boba cried out and they both lunged forward, tearing Hondo away from his idle thoughts. Boba reached him first, lashing out with little control. It didn’t take much to throw the Fett off balance as he shifted to the side and grabbed a hold of the other’s head, shoving him to the ground. 

There was no time to laugh as Ahsoka came at him with much more controlled ferocity. Her jab barely missed him as he spun out of the way, almost hitting the downed Boba as he did. The miss seemed to barely even brake her concentration as she continued her assault. 

There was an incredible amount of concentration in her eyes as she forced him backward with each punch, the pirate only able to dodge each one. One came too close for comfort, forcing his hand and making him drop down in a very vulnerable position.

An orange fist finally made contact as Hondo blocked her attack with his arm. It stung but it also gave him an opening, glad to have an extra distraction as Boba finally rejoined the fray. The boy’s attack was so obvious it’d even be less so if he had it painted on his forehead and his apparent war-cry from their left broke Ahsoka’s attention for a beat. 

The opening was as close as an airlock seal but it was enough for him to drop almost to one knee and grab hold of Ahsoka’s leg, dragging her straight into Boba’s path. Fortunately for him Boba was too slow to react and the two took each other down, the pirate scrambling to a safe distance with a grin on his face.

“You two are in quite the tangle there.” He jeered, slowly circling them as the dust settled. He’d dropped his fighting stance and acted as if the two had barely come near him. 

Boba was on his feet first, glaring at Hondo like he wanted to claw the pirate’s face off before glancing at Ahsoka, who now stood next to him.

“I thought you said you could **beat** me. So far only one of you have landed a hit, albeit a very _useless_ one.” He reiterated the single hit by holding up his index finger in the air.

“Then why haven’t you hit either of us yet if you’re so great?” Ahsoka’s voice sounded calm, the tone carrying into her body language as she dropped her stance as well.

His lips formed a thin line as he let out a frustrated sigh. He’d thrown them both into the dirt and they still had the guts to talk him down.

“He’s playing defensive.” Boba’s terse accusation riled him up even more, his pacing coming to a stop. It was like watching good cop, bad cop. Ahsoka acted casual and Boba was constantly at ready to tear someone a new one.

But they still lacked that certain something to take him down.

“ _Fine_. If you really want to fight, then come and fight. No pulling punches and no playing defensive.” He bowed at them with a smirk on his face, mocking them in hopes of making them angry. 

“I’ll go in first then you come in behind.” Boba still had his fists up ready to fight as he relayed the command to his partner in crime. 

She raised a white brow and placed a hand on her hip in reply. “And why should **you** go in first? Last time he shoved your face into the dirt.”

“At least _I’ve_ got a plan.”

“Some plan.”

“Are you two done?” Hondo finally spoke up. They were bickering like goddamn siblings and — just like brother and sister — they both turned their heads back toward their captain in unison. He gave them an expectant look, arms spread wide.

Boba huffed as he shifted his stance, “Just follow my lead.” With that the young Fett shot forward, covering the distance between him and Hondo in a few quick strides. 

The boy’s movements were far too easy to read as he threw his first punch. A far too strong right hook that left his face and side wide open. The pirate didn’t exactly feel like making Jango roll in his grave by breaking the poor boy’s nose or jaw so he went for the substitute, dropping his shoulder in a slip and throwing a low jab.

It hit home and likely bruised a couple ribs in the process but his attack didn’t stop there. Without missing a beat the pirate shifted and spun backwards, no bars held as he hook kicked Boba in the head.

The kick through Boba off, sending him staggering backward and onto his knees as Hondo backed away with a broad grin.

“ _Dammit_.” Ahsoka hissed, finally moving from where she’d watched and knelt down at Boba’s side. “Boba?”

Hondo had definitely hit something hard enough to break as the boy spat blood onto the dirt and wiped it from his mouth with the heel of his hand.

“I told you no more defensive.” Hondo shook his head as he spoke and shrugged.

Boba growled at him and tried to stand, falling back to his knees as bolts of pain shot through his side. The concern that showed on Ahsoka’s face for Boba was touching, but the pirate knew more than anyone compassion could be a killer.

“Go get patched up. I have things to do.” Hondo motioned toward the compound as he turned away from them and started walking back towards where he’d left his coat. 

A few stray members of his crew had gathered under the shelters apparently watching the fight but most quickly lost interest at the sight of the spar finishing and began to wander off. All of them froze after a moment though, watching something else with newfound excitement.

Only when the Togruta was almost upon him did he realise what was happening, quickly spinning around and bringing up his arms to shield his face. 

An orange fist hit hard, knocking a surprised Hondo back half a step. A low right hook quickly followed, forcing him to block low but her throw feigned as she quickly got the upper hand and finally landed a critical hit with her left.

Hondo was sent into the dirt from the unexpected hit to his head, his helmet rolling away and coming to a stop a few feet away. It had him disorientated, letting out a pained groan as he rolled to his side and propped himself up on an elbow. 

The greenish tint he usually looked through was disjoined as he looked up at Ahsoka. Somehow she’d cracked his goggles. His uncrackable goggles had been broken by one single punch.

Daze was quickly replaced with anger as he sat up and pulled his goggles off. One side was cracked with shards missing. “You _cheated_. You used the force.”

“No pulling punches, right?” Ahsoka smirked and moved a few feet away as Hondo stood up.

Hondo fumed, but she was right in a way. He’d set the bar for what could be done and using the force was one of them. Either way he could beat her, force or not. “Two can play at that game.”

His lips formed a thin line as he moved on the offensive, trying to catch her off guard as he threw his broken goggles in her direction. As soon as he was close enough he shifted his stance, feigning a lower kick and taking advantage of her attempt at blocking it by continuing through in a much faster hook kick as he spun.

The force had a way of working against him though as his kick was blocked but hard enough to throw Ahsoka off balance. 

He kept his rhythm and threw his elbow up as soon as his foot had touched the ground, reversing his stance. It was something he’d learnt from Jango long before the war. Always change your stance and keep your opponent guessing. _Never let them read you_.

Adrenalin kept him moving, pulling away from Ahsoka’s jabs and replying with ones of his own. The longer they fought the more apparent it was they were almost equally matched, especially with Ahsoka reluctant to use the force fully.

They finally broke apart and Hondo put a few feet of distance between them. It gave him a few moments to gather himself, hurting all over and breathing heavily.

He hadn’t had a fight this good since he’d fought Jango.

“What’s wrong **old man**? Getting tired?” Ahsoka smirked, looking a little worn out herself as she shifted on her feet, now playing the defensive.

“ _O-ho_ , I am just getting **started**.” He replied, wiping away the sweat that’d gathered on his forehead from the heat with his forearm. Blood stained his white sleeve from an injury he hadn’t been aware of before. He sighed, knowing how impossible it was to wash blood out, especially when it came to white shirts.

In the hopes of keeping any more blood off his shirt he pulled it off and tossed it aside, admittedly glad he had a little more movement without it. “Let’s finish this Ahsoka.”

She smiled and tilted her head a little, “Gladly.” Her stance shifted suddenly, her fists dropping and turning her palms outwards and toward him. _Force push_.

Instinct and training kicked in as he dropped low and rolled along the ground. He felt the air above him shift and warp with the power of the force before he found his feet again.

“ _How_ —“

“I told you. You’re **not** the first Jedi I’ve fought, Ahsoka.” 

She looked a little frustrated as she shifted back and forth in her stance. She hadn’t expected him to be able to dodge her beloved force. “Boba, _go now_!”

The flash of Boba’s sudden rejoining drew his attention away from Ahsoka as he retook his defensive stance. He hadn’t even realised Boba had gotten up or even got into his blind spot, unable to form speculations on how they’d snuck around him before the other was throwing punches.

Ahsoka was too far away to worry about now that Boba had come forward. Hondo was ready though. Boba was easy. All he had to do was throw the boy’s weight out of balance and throw him into the dirt again. Or so he thought.

His vision was suddenly torn away as a cloud of dirt hit his face. He had no time to react as he staggered backward and tried to defend himself while blinded. His panicked state didn’t last long as Boba’s fist made contact squarely with his head.

Next thing he knew he was lying on the ground, unable to see or even think clearly due to the dirt in his eyes and the likely concussion he now had.

“You weren’t supposed to hit him that hard!” He could barely distinguish the voice as Ahsoka’s as he succumbed to his injury, the black taking him under.

* * *

 

The hum of a medical droid slowly brought him out of his unconscious state and what seemed like a very bad dream.

He ached all over but it all felt trivial compared to the pain in his head. A very hoarse and pained groan escaped him as he rolled to one side, pressing the heel of his hands into his forehead. He could barely remember a damn thing…

A few flashes came back to him as he tightly closed his eyes. The fight, Dirt blinding him then the final blow.

_Ahsoka and Boba_.

“Those two are dead meat.” He muttered, blinking the haze from his eyes before he sat up. A medical droid stood idly beside his bedside table and the curtains were drawn, only a dim afternoon light filtering through. 

The distinctive shape of a bottle stood out on his beside table, something that shouldn’t be there. Out of curiosity he leant over and picked up, the odd shape familiar. His favourite whiskey who very few actually knew about.

Before he’d even noticed the message scrawled on the label he knew it was a compensation gift from the two trouble-makers.

 

‘ _Gone hunting. Be back sometime.  
Boba  & Ahsoka _’

 

He chuckled as he looked down at the message, “Assholes.”


End file.
